<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beasiswa by naterland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164896">Beasiswa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland'>naterland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna Rintarou jadi satpam bejat x Kageyama Tobio unyu bocah SMA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beasiswa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio tipikal anak yang fokus satu bakal susah fokus ke lain hal. Ia sudah memutuskan mengabdikan diri voli, voli, dan hanya voli. Kageyama senior—kakeknya—juga gak ada masalah akan ketekunan cucunya di bidang olahraga daripada akademik, tapi sayangnya si Kakak tidak berpikiran begitu.</p><p>“Tobio,” tuh lihat. Bukannya mengetuk pintu seraya salam, kak Miwa malah masuk kamar sambil bawa senampan semangka dipotong-potong segitiga.</p><p>“Kak, kalau gue ganti baju pas lu buka pintu pegimane?” Tobio mengomel, kak Miwa cuek menaruh piring semangka di meja belajar Tobio. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan si Bungsu.</p><p>“Ya elah, yang ngurus lu dari kecil kan gue, liat kemaluan lu yang ga seberapa itu mana gue napsu,” perkataan kak Miwa memajukan bibir Tobio yang memang awalnya sudah bimoli–bibir monyong lima senti–menjadi tambah manyun. “Itu, kapan lu mau ke sekolah?” Kak Miwa duduk di pinggiran kasur Tobio.</p><p>“Kan <em>lockdown</em>, kak,” Tobio yang sudah paham arah pembicaraan si Kakak segera meraih tas di atas meja, dan bola voli kesayangan, hendak minggat ke lapangan bertemu Hinata. Namun, tangan kak Miwa jauh cekatan dari kebiasaan Tobio melarikan diri dari masalah.</p><p>Kak Miwa mencengkram ujung kaos Tobio. “Mau ke mane lu, upil? Gue belom selesai ngomong,” tas selempang Tobio ditarik tangan satunya, membuat Tobio tercekik. “Gue mau nagih janji lu. Katanya lu mau ngurus beasiswa sekolah. Lumayan anjir duit bayaran sekolah lu bisa buat beli motor kalau lu mau pergi ke mana-mana jadi gampang.”</p><p>“Yah kak,” di sini Tobio mau menanggapi omongan kakaknya, tapi lehernya kecekik tali tas. Dia kesusahan berkata-kata. “K-kalau gue mau, m-motor mah bisa minta duit kakek.”</p><p>“Jangan nyusahin kakek mulu anjir. Duit gue jadi make-up artist belom banyak buat ngurus lu, bantuin gue kek dikit-dikit,” kak Miwa memperkencang cengkraman pada tali tas. Belum ada niat membebaskan sang Adik  sebelum sebuah aksi terpampang indra penglihatan.</p><p>Riak wajah Tobio seperti kekurangan pasok oksigen. Mulutnya mangap-mangap rakus menyedot stok udara yang ada di kamar. Sudut bibir kak Miwa terangkat sedikit melihat periangai Tobio.</p><p>“I-iya kak! Gue udah ngurus semua! Tinggal ke sekolah! Iya ini gue ke sekolah mau ngasihin dokumen. Cepat lepas OHOK OHOK anjir gue bisa lihat Ryuk dewa kematian di anime sebelah mau ngambil nyawa gue kak OHOK,” pinta Tobio semelas mungkin.</p><p>“Dokumen-dokumen lu di mana? Gue bantu siapin.” Kak Miwa melepas cengkraman. Secepatnya, Tobio kabur dari kamar.</p><p>Kak Miwa tentu saja tidak membiarkan Tobio. Si Sulung mengejar bocah itu sambil melepas kedua sandal rumahannya. Menyambit kepala si Bocah enam belas tahun dengan cekatan dan akurat.</p>
<hr/><p>Kalau ini anime, bisa dipastikan Tobio pergi ke sekolah dengan benjol dua tingkat di atas kepala. Pas tadi ganti baju kepalanya terasa nyeri. Tobio sempat merengek ke kak Miwa untuk tidak ke sekolah dulu karena;
1. Kepala pusing.
2. Ada janji main voli sama Hinata.
Namun kak Miwa mendorong kasar Tobio keluar rumah dan berjanji akan menelpon Hinata membatalkan pertemuan Tobio dan lelaki kecil personifikasi jeruk keprok itu.</p><p>Tobio terus manyun sesampai di sekolah. Ada dua satpam menjaga di gerbang mengenakkan masker. Sekolah tidak boleh dimasukkin sembarang orang. Tobio menyerahkan dokumennya ke salah satu satpam bersemat tanda nama Suna Rintarou di dada kiri.
Bukannya mau julid atau apa, tapi kenapa si Bapak Satpam dinas sambil tidur? Itu matanya enggan membelalak apa gimana? Mana bentuk mukanya mirip onigiri Miya.</p><p>“Dek,” tegur si Bapak tenang, tapi terasa mengintimidasi. “Kenapa dokumen cuma dibawa 3 lembar? Bentar, saya kasih lihat apa saja yang mesti dibawa.”</p><p>Tobio anteng mengangguk nungguin satpam Rintarou kasih unjuk berkas yang komplit seperti apa. Setelah Rintarou kembali, Tobio konsen memperhatikan apa saja kekurangannya. “Mengerti dek? Besok kembali ya?” kata Rintarou halus.</p><p>“Tapi bang, saya tidak bisa mengurus Surat Keterangan Tidak Mampunya karena kata pengurus SKTM saya mesti dapet tanda tangan pihak sekolah dulu,” ungkap Tobio yang sebenarnya malas bolak-balik; berharap dia diberi keringanan dari Rintarou.</p><p>“Wah, kalau masalah itu mending adeknya bawa surat-surat lengkap dulu. Perihal SKTM gampanglah diurusnya.”</p><p>Oke, Tobio pulang setelah misuh-misuh ke kak Miwa lewat telepon. Tanpa dia tahu sepasang mata hijau memperhatikannya.</p><p>“Itu anak lucu gak sih? Matanya lebar terus bibirnya manyun?” Rintarou mengambil teh kaleng di meja lalu menghampiri kawan kerjanya, Ginjima.</p><p>“Daritadi banyak anak SMA lewat lo bilang lucu mulu. Udah kaya pedo banget anjir, serem,” kata Ginjima.</p><p>“Pedo apaan! Gue baru dua puluh tahun.”</p>
<hr/><p>Keesokkan harinya Tobio beneran datang kembali ke sekolah setelah disogok semangka diguyur susu stroberi sama kak Miwa. Surat-surat Tobio kali ini lengkap. Sesuai perintah kemarin, kecuali SKTM, karena Tobio kesulitan mengurus SKTM kalau belum ada tanda tangan sekolah di surat pernyataan Tobio tidak pernah terima Beasiswa lain. Sedangkan sekolahnya kemarin kata Rintarou tidak bisa tanda tangan kalau arsip mengurus beasiswa belum lengkap. Ribet, pusing, mana matahari  lagi semangat banget siang-siang membakar  kalori Tobio.</p><p>“Bang,” Tobio mendekati gerbang sekolah. Di sana ada satpam Rintarou sama Aran. Tobio kenal bang Aran karena dia ramah dan cekatan. Netra Tobio mengarah ke Aran, ia mengangguk sebentar terus mau kasih kertas-kertasnya ke Aran, tapi Rintarou yang sigap mengambil kertas Tobio.</p><p>“Ah,” Rintarou memindai berkas Tobio. “Kurang SKTM dek, sekolah ga bisa urus beasiswamu,” katanya. Rahang Tobio terjun ke bawah tanah.</p><p>
    <em>Loh? Kok? Kemarin bicaranya tidak seperti itu?</em>
  </p><p>“Mas Aran, jam jagaku abis kapan?” Rintarou kasual mengganti topik pembicaraan tanpa menunggu Tobio protes.</p><p>
    <em>Apa-apaan sih? Ngajak berantem?</em>
  </p><p>“Kenapa, Rin? Pukul 15 kamu bisa ganti jaga sama Ren.”</p><p>Jempol dan telunjuk Rintarou membentuk laga, “sip,” ke Aran.</p><p>Rintarou kembali hadap ke Tobio. “Bisa tungguin saya jam 15 di Mekdi? Nanti saya kasih arahan cara bikin SKTM tanpa tanda tangan sekolah,” ucapnya terlihat tenang tiada niat busuk seperti modus.</p><p>“Yah bang kenapa gak di sini aja?” balas Tobio malas jalan ke Mekdi yang cukup jauh dari sekolah dan rumah.</p><p>“Kamu gak liat di sini bukan cuma kamu yang urus beasiswa?”</p><p>“Ah, iya sih,” Tobio menggaruk tengkuknya.</p><p>“Ya sudah mana nomor kamu? Biar saya gampang hubungi begitu sampai Mekdi.”</p><p>Tobio melirik sinis Rintarou beberapa kali sebelum memberi nomornya dan pergi ke Mekdi.</p><p>
    <em>Ya, ampun! Jadi makhluk hidup kok sukanya menyusahkan oranglain!</em>
  </p><p>Begitu Tobio pergi, Rintarou jejingkrakan menaruh selembar kertas bernomorkan milik Tobio di kantong celana. Senyum merekah di balik masker hingga nayam zamrudnya bersemayam di balik kelopak.</p><p>“Kenapa lo? Stress kerja?” Aran heran, tapi Rintarou abai saja.</p><p>Fin</p><p>—nate.</p>
<p></p><div class="modal"><h2>Share this post</h2>
<p></p><div class="body short"><p>Each published post has a secret, unique URL you can share with anyone. This is that URL:</p><p>Send it to a friend, share it across the web, or maybe <a href="https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?related=writeas__,readwriteas&amp;hashtags=writeas&amp;text=Tobio+tipikal+anak+yang+fokus+satu+bakal+susah+fokus+ke+lain+hal.+Ia+sudah+memutuskan+mengabdikan+diri+voli%2C+voli%2C+dan+hanya+voli.+Kageyama+senior%E2%80%94kakeknya%E2%80%94juga+gak+ada+masalah+akan+ketekunan+cucunya+di+bidang+olahraga+daripada+akademik%2C+tapi+...+https%3A%2F%2Fwrite.as%2F2ve2bfjur8oyq">tweet it</a>. <a href="https://guides.write.as/#sharing-your-post">Learn more</a>.</p></div></div><hr/><p>published with <a class="home pubd" href="https://write.as/">write.as</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>